You!
by Chubbybunny222
Summary: Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari jika ia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin/ KYUMIN/ONESHOOT/YAOI


**You!**

Oneshoot

YAOI/BL

KyuMin

Disclamer : KyuMin saling memiliki :P, cuma minjem doang. Cerita abal ini milik saya

Warning : Sorry for typo(s), bad word etc

note : Sudut pandang aku serahkan pada Kyuhyun ^^

.

enJOY

.

**Kyuhyun PoV**

_Pernahkah kau merasakan jatuh cinta?_

_Ya, aku merasakannya_

_Jantungku berdegup kencang jika ada di dekatnya. Apalagi berpapasan dengan matanya_

_Aku merasa ini salah. Sangat salah!_

_Tapi memang benar, aku jatuh cinta padanya_

_Aku terlalu munafik_

_Aku selalu menyangkal perasaan itu, tapi itu hanya pada saat aku jauh dari dirinya_

_Jika berada di dekatnya, aku akan membiarkan perasaan itu mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa bisa menyangkalnya_

_Senyum manisnya mampu meyakinkan itu semua_

_Matanya menghipnotisku untuk tidak menyangkalnya lagi_

_._

(ooo)

.

.

Malam itu itu, aku memutuskan kekasihku. Aku tak mempunyai alasan untuk terus melanjutkan hubungan itu. Aku merasa hampa. Tanpa apapun rasa di hatiku padanya. Bodohnya aku mau saja menjalani hubungan seperti ini dengannya. Dan sekarang aku menyesal menjalankan itu dengannya. Dan parahnya, dia tetap mengejarku hingga hari ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Ku harap tadi malam kau hanya main-main mengatakan kita putus.."

Dia mencintaiku. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku berusaha menolaknya dengan cara halus. Aku tau semalam dia menelponku tanpa henti. Mungkin aku terlalu jahat padanya. Membiarkan dia mencintaiku tapi aku tak berusaha untuk mencintainya. Aku berusaha, tapi usaha ku gagal. Yang aku dapat hanyalah penyesalan pada akhirnya

"Aku serius Jessica. Maafkan aku"

Gadis berambut pirang itu beringsut mundur. Aku tau dia akan menangis. Tak peduli jika kita berdua sedang ditonton oleh se isi koridor kampus ini.

"Kau benar-benar player yang paling kejam!"

Aku terdiam. Membiarkan dia berlari entah kemana. Aku bukan player! Aku bukan pemain hati wanita. Memang benar aku banyak memacari gadis lalu memutuskannya tanpa sebab. Bukan salahku jika perlakuanku pada mereka malah membuat mereka jatuh semakin dalam padaku.

"Jessica itu yang keberapa Cho?"

Aku hapal suara itu. Suara sahabatku sendiri. Tapi nada bicaranya seakan meremehkanku. Shim Changmin berdiri di depanku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau keterlaluan!"

Kemudian dia berjalan melewatiku. Kenapa dia? Biasanya cuek-cuek saja jika aku berpacaran dan putus dengan siapa saja. Atau jangan-jangan dia menyukai Jessica? Tidak mungkin!

"Kyu!"

Yang menonton adegan drama tragisku tadi sudah membubarkan diri. Kini, sosok manis itu berlari ke arahku. Aku suka saat mendengar suaranya tengah memanggil namaku. Terdengar manis di telingaku. Rasanya aku ingin menyuruhnya untuk memanggil namaku terus.

"YAK! DOSEN INGIN MELIHAT TUGAS KITA! KENAPA KAU MALAH DI SINI HEH?"

Aku selalu ingin mencubit pipi chubbynya. Ketika marah pun masih terlihat manis untuk ukuran namja sepertinya. Umurnya 2 tahun di atasku. Tapi karena kejeniusanku, aku bisa menyamainya. Aku dan dirinya mengambil jurusan yang sama. Kelas kita berdua pun sama. Dan satu lagi, rumah kami berdua pun berdampingan. Dia tetanggaku..

"Kau ini memarahiku seenaknya. Masih untung tugas kemarin kau bersamaku. Bocah sepertimu mana mengerti tugas seperti itu."

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Wajahnya imut. Tak sesuai dengan umurnya. Itu tak adil! Umurku yang dibawahnya saja terlihat lebih tua dari pada dia. Sungmin adalah orang yang datang saat diriku merasa kesepian. Saat remaja, kami sering bermain bersama. Menghabiskan waktu hingga ayah dan ibuku pulang kerja.

Tertawa bersama, menangis bersama. Saling seenaknya masuk kamar itu sudah biasa. Bahkan sifat jelek masing-masing pun kami tau. Dan di saat itu juga, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Suatu perasaan yang tak bisa di deskripsikan. Aku menyimpan perasaan itu hingga sekarang. Perasaan itu tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah..

"YAK! AKU BUKAN BOCAH CHO KYUHYUN! KAU ITU YANG BOCAH!"

Tak peduli semarah apapun dia. Dia tetap terlihat manis. Eh? Kenapa dari tadi aku memujinya. Ah, wajah itu selalu membuatku bodoh!

"Yayayaya kelinci kecil.."

Menggodanya itu rutinitasku. Aku tidak tahan jika tidak menggodanya sehariii saja. Tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dariku mengharuskan dia untuk mendongak ketika berbicara denganku. Itu lucu! Dan memudahkanku jika ingin menjahilinya. Seperti menjentikkan jariku di dahinya..

TIK..

"Aw! Sakit babo!"

Atau mengelus kepalanya seperti anak kecil..

"Yak! Kau itu dongsaeng dan aku hyung!"

"Sssstt, diamlah. Ayo ke ruangan dosen tua itu.."

Aku menarik tangannya. Apa kalian pikir dia menerima begitu saja? Oh tentu tidak. Lihat saja, tangannya sudah asyik mencubit tanganku. Huh, perlawanan macam apa itu? Harusnya memukul bukan menyubit. Tapi ya sudahlah, jika aku di pukulnya nanti diriku babak belur. Nasib wajah tampanku ini bagaimana? Bisa-bisa fansku akan habis.

"Stop Kyu!"

-Dan, cubitannya pun makin mengeras..

"YA!"

Tak kusangka ini sangat sakit. Aku menarik tanganku. Lalu memeriksa bekas cubitannya yang memerah. Panas seperti di sengat lebah -hiperbolis- tapi ini memang benar-benar sakit! Tanganku sampai merah begini. Baiklah, aku memilih dipukul, bekasnya terlihat gentle daripada bekas cubitan.

"Ah, kau pikir ini tidak sakit eoh?"

Sungmin membuang mukanya. Sepertinya dia tau jika aku ingin menggodanya lagi

"Lihat! Bekasnya merah!"

Usahaku tak berhenti. Aku pun menunjukkan tangan yang tadi dicubitnya. Dan reaksi yang kudapat sesuai harapan.

"Astaga, maafkan aku.."

Ingin rasanya tertawa begitu melihat reaksinya. Dan dia merogoh tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan benda seperti krim obat. Astaga! Jangan benda itu! Baunya sangat aneh. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan benda itu bertahan di kulitku.

"Aku tau kau tak suka tapi ini membuat sakitnya berkurang.."

Dia mengambil sedikit krim itu. Lalu mengoleskannya ke tanganku. Aku menolak! Tapi sorot mata tajamnya membuat aku terdiam. Sorot mata yang bisa menghipnotisku. Berulang kali aku berhasil di hipnotis oleh mata itu. Aku tak dapat menghindar dari mata itu. Mata itu seakan memiliki sebuah kekuatan magis. Mata yang dapat menyampaikan perasaan begitu dalam. Hingga aku lupa jika aku ingin menggodanya lagi.

"Biarkan sampai mengering! Jika tak ingin rasa sakit itu bersarang berminggu-minggu.."

Aku hanya bisa diam. Hatiku menghangat. Jantungku berpacu begitu cepat. Hey! Jangan begini bodoh! Aku bisa salah tingkah!

"Ayo masuk! Kenapa diam! Kebiasaanmu selalu begini.."

Mata itu menemukanku yang tengah mengamatinya. Benarkan? Aku jadi salah tingkah!

.

(ooo)

.

Kembali. Sungmin duduk bersamaku di perpustakaan. Tak ketinggalan setumpuk buku yang hampir menutupi mata. Aku heran pada Sungmin yang betah saja membaca buku-buku tebal. Matanya tidak rusak? Aku yang jenius saja rasanya enggan membaca buku. Hanya beberapa lembar lalu ku tinggalkan begitu saja. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin.

"Sudah mengerti? Coba saja dari kemarin aku mengajakmu kesini."

Mengerti apanya? Dari tadi aku tidak membaca satu tulisan pun. Aku hanya membukanya lalu menutupnya kembali. Tak ada yang menarik. Kecuali sosok yang ada di sampingku ini. Sedari tadi aku hanya mengamatinya. Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat saat tak sengaja mata itu memergokiku -lagi-. Sedetik kemudian, ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Dan ketika aku melirik kembali, mata itu sudah fokus pada bacaan di depannya. Huh~ seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan curi pandang lagi!

.

.

Waktuku tadi hanya tersita di perpustakaan. Dan sekarang, kelas sedang kosong. Tapi kami semua kompak untuk tidak keluyuran. Mengingat hujan deras di tambah petir di luar sangat menyeramkan. Diam-diam, aku melirik Sungmin yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Aish! Mata bodoh! Jangan meliriknya terus!

"Hey yo man!"

Suara Donghae mengangetkanku. Donghae juga termasuk sahabatku. Tak sengaja kami duduk berdua. Waktu itu Sungmin sedang sakit dan Donghae baru masuk. Semua bangku terisi penuh. Jadilah Donghae duduk bersamaku hingga sekarang. Walaupun sikap kekanakannya itu membuatku menyebalkan. Kecuali sosok yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Sungmin di depan sana. Dia menganggap perlakuan Donghae itu cute

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Dan sosok itu menjadi kekasih Donghae. Bagiku itu salah. Sosok itu bukan yeoja, melainkan namja. Tapi anehnya mereka biasa saja. Bagaimana jika aku yang mengalaminya? Itu menggelikan. Hahahaha

"Tidak, aku tak memikirkan apapun..",jawabku

"Yoo man, dari tadi kau mengamati namja cute yang ada di paling depan sana. Kau pikir aku buta tak bisa melihat itu hah?"

Ish, Donghae!

"Tidak, aku hanya mengamati bunga yang ada di meja dosen.."

Donghae tersenyum. Senyumnya bagaikan pangeran. Banyak fansnya sama dengan fansku. Dan jika kami berjalan bersama, jangan tanya reaksi para yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Hanya mengamati bunga katamu? Atau sosok yang di depan itu adalah 'bunga' yang kau lihat?"

Tanganku tak bisa diam. Ingin sekali memukulnya. Tapi aku hanya menjitaknya saja..

"Aku straight!",ucapku

"Straight katamu? Jika begitu, kubawakan Hyorin -kelas sebelah- hanya dengan memakai bikini lalu menari striapse di depanmu. Hahahaha.."

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Bisa saja, dia kan fansku. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan idolanya.."

"Cih, brengsek"

"Mana yang lebih berengsek? Kau atau aku? Jelas kau yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Ya ampun, itu mengerikan"

Aku memilih diam. Mencoba tak menanggapi ocehan selanjutnya. Beruntung jam menunjukkan waktu pulang. Donghae segera merapikan apapun yang ada di atas mejanya dan menghampiri kekasih tercintanya. Cih! Lihat saja. Selalu menebarkan kemesraan jika di depanku. Apa-apaan maksudnya?

"Kyu? Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Suara itu mengalun lembut di telingaku. Menyadarkanku untuk segera berpindah pandangan dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Tentu pulang bersamamu. Seperti biasa.."

"Tapi, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku dan Jungmo ada janji.."

Sesak. Aku benci nama itu. Kenapa seperti ini? Memang Jungmo itu sahabatnya juga. Tapi... Entah mengapa aku tak rela jika Sungmin harus pergi bersama yang lain bukan denganku. Oh, mungkin karena kami yang biasa berdua.

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

Sungmin tersenyum dan meninggalkanku. Aku membalasnya. Bahkan aku masih tersenyum saat tubuhnya masih tampak dari kodridor tempatku berdiri. Senyumku luntur saat Jungmo muncul. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Sungmin sama sekali tak melihatku di sini. Hanya asyik dengan Jungmo. Kenapa tidak aku yang begitu? Kenapa bukan aku yang membuatnya tertawa? Kenapa bukan aku yang pergi dengannya? Kenapa!?

Hatiku terasa panas. Sangat nyeri, sangat sesak. Kemudian kedua sosok itu menghilang dari pandanganku. Ah! Mataku memanas. Ada apa denganku aku juga tidak tahu.

.

.

Jam masih menujukkan pukul 8 malam. Namun aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengan PSP kesayanganku. Berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku tentang Sungmin. Benar-benar Sungmin memenuhi otakku saat ini. -Game Over- Kata itu selalu muncul saat aku baru memulai bermain game. Aku begitu gelisah. Sejak tadi Sungmin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepulangannya. Aku hanya mendapati jendelanya yang masih tertutup.

Tak lama, sebuah suara mobil terdengar. Bukan mobil ayahku. Mobil itu tampaknya berhenti di depan rumah Sungmin. Apa itu Sungmin? Lantas, ku buka jendela kamarku dan memantai rumah nya yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan rumahku. Tapi aku tak melihat apapun. Aku tertarik untuk mengamati lebih jelas lagi. Lalu aku berjalan menuju balkon kamarku. Dan balkon kamarku bahkan bersebrangan dengan balkon kamar Sungmin.

Dari mobil hitam itu, keluarlah sosok yang ku tunggu. Ya! Itu memang Sungmin dan aku tahu itu mobil Jungmo. Sungmin langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Dan pasti masuk ke kamarnya. Aku menunggu hingga akhirnya jendela itu terbuka. Hatiku merasa tenang saat ini. Tapi kenapa ada yang berbeda dari sikapnya? Bahkan dia tak memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Apa mungkin aku harus mengiriminya pesan? Ya, baiklah, akan ku coba

'Hey! Baru pulang bocah?'

.

**'Kau yang bocah! Ah iya, bocah sepertimu belum tidur?'**

Aku ingin melompat kesenangan saat mendapat balasan dari Sungmin. Sepertinya tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan..

'Hm? Aku menunggu seseorang. Mau menemaniku?'

.

**'Siapa? Kekasih barumu lagi?'**

'Hey! Tentu bukan...'

**'Lalu?'**

'Seseorang. Aku tak akan memberitahumu :P'

'**Pelit!'**

'Aku ingin bertanya..'

**'Huh, baiklah, tanya saja..'**

'Kau pernah merasakan jantungmu berdegup kencang saat berada di samping seseorang tanpa sebab? Dan kau sangaaat bahagia saat itu?'

Tunggu! Apa yang ku tulis? Tidaaaaakkk!

**'Pernah. Kau tahu? Itu namanya Jatuh Cinta...'**

Deg.

Melihat balasan itu aku jadi terpaku. Mataku tak salah. Ya! Balasan Sungmin memang begitu! Apa memang aku jatuh cinta? Rasanya... Tidak! Tapi...

'Jelaskan lebih rinci lagi!'

Woppss, tanganku!

**'Mmmm, sudahlah! Itu tak bisa di jelaskan secara rinci. Kau yang merasakannya sendiri..'**

**'**Begitukah? Baiklah, sepertinya ini jam bocah sepertiku harus tidur. Selamat tidur...'

**'Ne, mimpi indah..'**

Jantungku makin berpacu cepat. Benarkah aku jatuh cinta? Jadi selama ini? Aku jatuh cinta? Dengan Sungmin? Tidak! Ini tidak wajar!

.

.

Di kelas, aku hanya membaringkan kepalaku. Pesan tadi malam itu tak bisa kulupakan begitu saja. Sungmin, pesan itu, Jungmo, Eunhyuk dan Donghae melintasi aku memilih untuk begadang. Setiap aku ingin menutup mata, Sungmin selalu muncul. Jika mataku terbuka, aku malah memikirkan tiga orang itu. Aku tak tau kenapa? Dan semalam aku masih berpikir, apakah aku memang jatuh cinta? Dan aku butuh Donghae sekarang..

"Hey Kyu. Kau kenapa?"

Tepat. Donghae muncul di saat yang tepat. Aku ingin bercerita. Tapi aku malu untuk memulainya. Di sisi lain aku juga butuh bantuannya..

"Kenapa? Ada yang mau kau ceritakan? Cemburu dengan Jungmo kemarin?"

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Dia membawa 'bungamu' jalan-jalan kemarin.."

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?"

Donghae mendekat. Lalu berbicara dengan pelan. Tak di pungkiri jika hatiku terasa panas. Aku tahu Sungmin yang dimaksud Donghae -bunga- itu. Dan aku tahu jika Sungmin pergi dengan Jungmo.

"Mata tidak bisa berbohong. Kau benar jatuh cinta padanya Kyu. Jangan menyangkal! Lagi!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa? Merasa perasaanmu itu salah? Tidak. Hati tidak pernah salah.."

Aku terdiam. Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan terlihat menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Apa benar aku..? Argghhh!

"Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak salah lagi. Itu suara Sungmin. Rasanya aku tak sanggup ingin menatap matanya. Mata itu terlalu membuatku jatuh ke dalamnya. Dia, berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Aku baik.."

Aku mencoba mengukir senyum di depannya. Dia membalas senyumku juga. Senyum itu membuat hatiku hangat.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sakit?"

Tangannya terulur menyentuh dahiku. Tangan itu benar-benar menyentuh kulitku. Dan membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat lagi. Didekat Sungmin, mungkin aku akan meninggal terkena serangan jantung. Ingin aku melompat saat ini.

"Agak hangat. Kita ke ruang kesehatan bagaimana?"

Aku mencoba memberanikan diri menatap mata itu. Mata itu menyampaikan sebuah ketulusan. Memancingku untuk berbuat sesuatu agar tidak mengecewakannya. Dilihat juga dari raut wajahnya ia tampak khawatir.

"Baiklah.."

.

(ooo)

.

Kini, Sungmin memberikan sebuah obat padaku. Obat penurun panas. Dia memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Kembali, hatiku merasa hangat. Sangat hangat. Aku kembali mengamati gerak-geriknya. Dan mata nya selalu berhasil memergokiku lagi dan lagi..

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Ngg? Tidak..."

Kami berdua terdiam. Ia tampak sibuk dengan kotak obatnya. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padanya...

"Hyung, kau melakukan apa saja dengan Jungmo kemarin?"

Ia menengok. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku.

"Hanya jalan-jalan.."

"Atau kencan hyung?"

Entah rasa cemburu ini datang. Dan aku mengakui itu. Membuatku ingin marah.

"Tidak. Sungguh! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan jika aku cemburu. Apa Sungmin juga cemburu saat aku bersama yeoja lain?

"Oh, baguslah.."

Kami kembali terdiam dalam suasana canggung. Oh, mana sifat evilmu Kyu! Sifat Cho Kyuhyun yang asli menghilang hanya karena jatuh cinta? Apa tadi? Jatuh Cinta? Astaga! Kenapa ini?

"Hyung? Apa aku salah jika mengencani banyak yeoja? Apa aku brengsek?"

Sungmin tampak merenyitkan dahinya. Dan aku meliriknya. Ya ampun! Mata ini!

"Tidak, kau hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Aku tau kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada mantan-mantanmu itu. Dan berbicara soal brengsek... Kau memang brengsek"

Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu serius. Lagi-lagi, mataku melirik Sungmin. Tak sengaja, aku melihat mata indah yang sedikit mengkilap dan berair. Kenapa? Aku salah apa? Dia ingin menangis? Jangan! Aku tak ingin melihat itu.

"Kenapa hyung?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum,"Ah, gwenchana.."

Refleks aku memeluknya. Aku tak ingin air mata itu jatuh. Memeluknya terasa mimpi. Hati ini kembali menghangat. Apa memang aku jatuh cinta? Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menangkup pipi chubbynya itu. Mengarahkan matanya untuk memandangku. Mata itu kembali menghipnotisku. Aku diam saat menelusuri matanya. Matanya memancarkan perasaan sayang, cinta, dan ketulusan. Aku tak berbohong. Aku masih ingat perkataan Donghae tadi. -Mata tidak bisa berbohong-

"Kyu.."

Jantungku masih berdegup kencang. Aku berusaha menyangkal perasaan itu. Perasaan yang diyakini sebagai cinta. Yang dapat di rasakan tapi tak bisa dilihat. Semakin menyelami mata itu, aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Dan sesuatu bergejolak di hatiku untuk mengatakan sesuatu untuknya. Apa ini saat yang tepat?

Mata itu berusaha mencari sesuatu di mataku juga. Apa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku? Jika iya, aku sangat bahagia. Aku tak pernah merasakan ini jika bersama mantan-mantan kekasihku yang dulu.

"Min, matamu begitu indah.."

Sungmin tak berkedip. Tapi aku melihat pipinya merona...

"Dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi entah aku tak bisa mengatakannya.."

Aku tak pernah memandangi matanya sedekat ini. Yang aku lakukan adalah mengamatinya dari jauh. Dan kesempatan ini aku ingin mengungkapkan kecemburuanku pada Jungmo...

"Min, kau tau? Aku ingin marah saat kau pergi bersama Jungmo. Di tambah lagi kau pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Tapi aku tak tau mengapa aku harus marah."

"Kyu.."

"Ingat tadi malam aku bertanya padamu?"

Sungmin mengangguk

"Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dan aku merasa bahagia saat berada di dekatmu. Kau benar, aku brengsek. Aku hanya berusaha mencari perasaan itu padahal seseorang di dekatku mampu membuat hatiku begitu hangat dan nyaman. Dan aku mengaku jika aku memang jatuh cinta padamu.."

Tangannya menyentuh tanganku. Di turunkannya tanganku dari pipinya.

"Aku tak yakin Kyu. Aku tak yakin akan perasaanmu. Bodohnya dari dulu aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tak peduli jika akhirnya aku yang tersakiti. Hatiku begitu sakit saat kau terus memacari yeoja-yeoja itu. Kau brengsek! Tapi aku yakin kau bukan orang seperti itu. "

Aku kembali memeluk tubuhnya.

"Awalnya aku tak yakin. Tapi.. Sekarang aku yakin jika aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu jantungku akan berdegup kencang jika berada di sampingmu. Dan saat ini aku baru menyadari. Aku tak menyangka jika perasaan yang timbul ini adalah perasaan cinta. Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu sakit..."

Cupp...

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin.."

"Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

(00)

.

Sejak hari dimana aku menyadari rasa cintaku pada Sungmin, aku merasa bahagia. Dicintai dan mencintai. Aku menyesal tak menyadarinya dari dulu. Aku selalu menyangkal. Dan sekarang, dia menjadi milikku. Tapi kami sengaja merahasiakan ini. Hanya kami berdua yang tau hubungan kami sebenarnya. Kami merasa bahagia. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Berbagi kebahagiaan bersama. Dan berbagi kehangatan bersama.

**.**

**END**

**.**

.

.

.

Gaje? Abal? Hahahaha

Mind to Review?


End file.
